


Hope

by Eringes (FrostyReports)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Sero centric, Sero gets another quirk!, Sero is izuru kamukura basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/Eringes
Summary: Makoto Naegi finds Sero Hanta at the worst time of his life.And then, it turns to the best.





	Hope

When Sero was in his middle school years, he remembers despair and it's painstaking hold on his life. He remembers the bullying, walking home to see parents that care, but not knowing enough to help. He remembers how much it hurt to smile, but really, he didn't want to stop. Nobody would see his eyes, when his hair grew out. He refused to even cut it, and his parents just thought it was a statement. He didn't mind them not seeing his eyes, as he knew it wouldn't matter. Despair had taken over his body, so it never mattered.  
What he also remembered was Makoto Naegi, hope itself. He remembers the older male talking to him, talking about how it was his last year, and how he and some friends wanted to see him. The male talked until Sero took his hand. This was his last year of middle school, as he was 13— and he learned that Makoto and his friends were only 16-20 years old. The excuse to his parents was that he was noticed by some underground heroes, who wanted to train him before UA. It was a surprise when his mother and Father believed it.  
\--  
It had been almost a year since Sero has been here, a few weeks before the entrance exams, and Sero was excited.  
First, he had developed an Ultimate. After learning about them, Makoto brought up Hajime.  
“Hajime went under a project, which changed him, but he's hopeful again. He has every ultimate, but he's not going to UA. And you...you have what we call the Hope’s Effect.” Makoto had smiled as he said it, explaining it to Sero with a bigger smile, that was warm and friendly.  
He had developed several Ultimates as a second quirk, and like Hajime, he could use them for his own good. Mikan had taught him mostly about being a nurse, so that was his main title. With the tape arms, he could wrap up wounds as quick as he could. He had also met some of the others, who lived farther from UA (this home was only 5 minutes away, but it was hidden from sight). They talked over a skype thing, but with amazing quality. Kaede Akamatsu was the one to get him involved with the other Ultimates.  
-  
The exam had started, with writing and math. He struggled, at first, before harnessing the ultimate writers power. Eventually, when time was up, he had written what was almost a full novel, plus done the math with ease, using deduction skills. He mentally thanked the gods that Kirigiri taught him this stuff, and that Toko was kind enough to put up with not much of a fuss, or..not much more than usual, at least.  
Sero stands at the front of the gate, mental calculations going off in his mind. About three minutes until the bell goes off, about-  
This kid is a nuisance, as he yells. “I'm sorry, student, but come on! You don't seem to be paying attention!” At least Ishimaru had a reason to yell. He was about to bark out an insult, when the buzzer went off, and he started running.   
Of course, it had been explained to him, but he knew that he would have to channel everything inside him.  
He just hoped that hope was present.  


**Author's Note:**

> Basically, crossover AU that maybe nobody else wanted, but I wanted.


End file.
